A module with a network interface which makes an electric connection between a lead and a printed circuit board is known from WO 98/34416. In that reference, the module has a terminal member for the lead. The insulation displacement contact has a receiving chamber for the lead. In addition, the terminal member is mounted pivotably on the module. Insulation displacement contacts are further provided, into which the lead held in the terminal member is inserted when the terminal member is swivelled. The contact, in the form of an insulation displacement connecting device, is mounted stationary on the module. The insulation displacement connecting device is linked by electrical connections with a terminal contact of a plug socket into which the printed circuit board with corresponding contacts may be inserted. In this arrangement the lead moves on making contact with the contact, whereas the contact is immobile.
An electrical connector whereby leads can be connected to a connector is known from EP 0 735 613 B1. In that reference, the leads are inserted in a retainer which is then slipped onto a retaining module. The retaining module has a swivelling lever which presses the retainer against insulation displacement terminals when pressed down, so that electrical contact is made between the leads and those terminals. The insulation displacement terminals are mounted stationary on the retaining module. They are electrically connected to contacts of the connector.